


Mind Games

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: "innocent" Washington, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mother of Invention, PFL, Project Freelancer, Rutting, grinding through clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: Agent North Dakota likes to believe he's attentive of all his team mates, but the newbie Washington is difficult to read. He haunts his mind at all times, tormenting the sniper who finds himself craving the sweet, innocent newbie. Little does he know, Washington isn't all he seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



> A little gift for the incredibly talented and wonderful TheJokeristheThief who continues to inspire me every day!

Agent North Dakota was considered a highly attentive male, acutely aware of his team’s strengths and weaknesses. From his perch on high, he would make sure to watch York’s left, or he would always know just where Carolina was located despite her camouflage. He was attentive in the canteen for nut contamination so Florida wouldn’t be affected, and made sure to check every night to make sure South hadn’t kicked off her blankets in her sleep.

He was observant and caring, to everyone on his team, but oblivious outside of it. When the two new recruits, Connecticut and Washington joined the Alpha squad, he was pretty sure this was the first time he had heard of either of them. It didn’t take him long to understand Connecticut, or C.T as she began to call herself. She clearly felt the pressure of being upgraded to their ranks, and constantly tried to impress all of them by taking on tasks that were too much for her. He made a point to encourage her choices, but make sure she didn’t get carried away.

Washington was more of a mystery.

He ate with his helmet on.

He had serious skills with knives.

And that was really all he knew, little did he think that Washington had been paying him equally as much attention to him, if not more.

His conclusion was that North liked to think of himself as attentive.

He loved to feel like he was the one taking care of everyone. There was no way anyone could be that considerate to others if they didn’t get something out of it, and Washington had every intention of taking advantage of that.

“Oh A-Agent North Dakota!” He stuttered over his full title after _accidentally_ bumping into the sniper around the corner of the gym corridor. The elder stumbled back at the impact and blinked rapidly a number of times before he acknowledged the shorter, younger freelancer.

“Washington?” He mused over his name, like reminding himself of it. “How many times… just North is fine.” He did that thing that Wash had noticed him do so much before, where he tilted his head and gave him a soft smile. Up close, Wash was able to see the crow’s feet along the edges of his eyes, and the singular freckle near the corner of his lip. His focused gaze took in every detail of the elder man in only a moment.

“I dunno about that…” He maintained his quiet tone as he took a step back. North didn’t move, but even from a distance the man was tall and imposing. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“I’m no longer your superior.” North reminded him gently, his expression was almost proud of the younger male. It was probably supposed to be comforting, but Wash’s eagle eye could see the self-satisfaction hidden deep down. The weapons expert may not have been able to fully put his finger on why that was, but he still felt confident in his claim. “We’re equals now.” 

Deep down he wanted to scoff and shrug off the almost condescending tone of the elder, but instead he maintained his small smile and shrugged.

“It’s probably going to take me a little longer to get used to that.” The tiny tilt of his lips, and the darting of his hazel eyes to the floor intrigued North. Wash’s cheeks didn’t darken in any form, but he could almost perfectly picture the shy blush.

“Give it time… just don’t _ever_ be afraid to come to me…” The freckled male felt proud that he managed to contain his threatening smirk at Norths words. 

“Thanks… I might take you up on that… I-I should go…” He threw in a stutter before circling the elder and walking in the opposite direction. He could feel North’s interested gaze following him as he turned a corner. So far, working his way through the alpha team was a considerable breeze. Maine took little to no coaxing, and all it took was some wine and he was between Florida and Wyoming for an entire night. He and Connie already sealed the deal not long after initiation, and now North Dakota was in Wash’s sights. 

He was large, handsome and he did look like he knew how to take care of a man, and Washington was pretty comfortable in that he had figured out how to make the elder want to do just that.

*

Wash wasn’t wrong. A few more similar interactions and suddenly Wash was all that North could think about. That bashful smile, the way he occasionally stumbled over words and those huge hazel eyes all haunted his mind. There was just something about him that haunted the twenty-eight year old, so much so that his performance suffered.

York’s left shoulder got clipped by some insurgence bastard on their last mission, and Florida ended up in the hospital ward after a mishap with some satay sauce. No one noticed, because no one was aware just how watchful North was over them, no one that was except Washington.

He could feel steely grey eyes on him whenever he passed by the blonde, and more than once he noticed the tell-tale purple and green figure in the observation booth when he was practising. Every short lived conversation they had, every _mistake_ of his that North witnessed just seemed to cement him in the foreground of the elders mind, and he loved it. North spoke to him much more, began to call him Wash and used any excuse to touch him, anything from a gentle pat on the back, to a playful punch to the shoulder.

Washington would be lying if he said he didn’t like the extra attention. He especially loved how it earned glares and pouts from York’s direction. If he played his cards right, he could use this situation to get to York next. The brunette was definitely the most attractive of those on the leader board, but he would just have to wait his turn. Washington had his sights on North, and he planned to see it through before getting distracted.

The twenty four year old unhooked his helmet and pulled it off as he took in a breath of fresh air. He used the heel of his palm to rub away beads of sweat from his brow as F.I.L.I.S calculated his accuracy. Her soothing tone pleasantly congratulated him on a .06% increase in his reaction times, and she stored away the targets after he decided that he was done with practice for the day. He could see a blonde figure gazing to him from the observation deck, and he had a suspicion that the elder had been there for quite a while.

Washington tucked his helmet under his arm as he wandered out of the powered down arena. He made sure to add an extra swing to his hips, and avoided glancing towards where North was as he didn’t want the gunman to know he had spotted him. The bottle of water he had left before entering the arena still sat by the door. He wound his fingers around the container, lips puckering as he took a greedy gulp of liquid. He could feel the cool condensation run between his fingers and along his hand as he closed his eyes, draining the plastic bottle.

“You did good out there.” At Norths words, Wash spluttered, covering his mouth just in time so avoid spitting water. After all he wanted to appear oblivious, not disgusting.

“Y-you saw that?” He feigned ignorance as he straightened and turned to the elder blonde, his eyes a little larger than usual. He attempted to appear embarrassed, yet hopeful, as if he really cared deeply what the sharpshooter thought of his skills. North was unable to tell it was almost all an act, Wash could see the smug glimmer in his eye, he really did love feeling superior to those around him.

“Of course I did… it was impressive… you’re very impressive Wash…” His voice was low, and almost quiet. It was almost exclusively how he spoke to the younger male lately. He addressed him in a quiet baritone that honestly did send the smallest shiver down his spine.

“You’re just saying that.” He toyed a little more, unclipping the armour that covered his hands and wrists, giving him just a little more freedom. “Are you going to train?”

“I was contemplating it.” North watched as Wash tried to unhook the armour on his left arm, his non-dominant hand struggling to do so. After a moment or two he managed it, freeing himself a little more. North could hear the crack from his wrist as his fellow blonde flexed it. His right hand moved, attempting to undo the ties of the rest of the armour but he still struggled. His cheeks were tinted pink, and the tall blonde could hear his comrade swear beneath his breath at his shortcomings.

“For fuck sake…” The light haired young male hissed, looking up to North with an embarrassed expression painted on his face. “Well this is awkward…”

“No, no it’s okay. Everyone struggles at first.” North really was oblivious, he didn’t even know how long Washington had been in the program, how the younger had joined mere weeks after he himself had. It just took him a little longer to climb the ranks. He had been doing this job almost as long, and could easily take off his entire suit in a pitch black room. It was just a lot more satisfying to watch as North played into his hands, stretching out. “Here, let me help.” The arm and shoulder armour was gently laid to the ground and Washington smiled, flexing his entire left arm.

“Wow thanks… it’s embarrassing to…”

“No it’s not.” North interrupted, watching as the younger easily released his right arm of its confines. “I told you Wash, you can always come to me.”

“Right…” The younger mused, still half dressed in the Spartan armour. He hesitated for a moment before turning his back to North. “Then… could you maybe help?” He tried to demonstrate how awkward he found it to unhook the plating from behind, playing it up a little with an awkward bend of the arm and a stumble. North couldn’t stop the smile to himself, thinking of the _naïve_ young man as adorable.

Wash’s observation were indeed right, North loved nothing more than being needed and the shorter male asking for his help filled him with a superior sensation. It only disappeared the first time his knuckles brush against the black body suit that clung to Wash’s body tightly. It was so thin, it was practically like brushing against his skin, and even elicited a tremble from the smaller male.

“Something wrong?” The oblivious figure before him questioned as North’s hands stilled. He shook his head and unhooked the first piece.

“Nah… everything’s fine.” The first time may have been an accident, and so was the second time, but by the time North reached Wash’s hips, he was fully aware that the brush of his thumb against the black under suit was intentional. It was light, and it was fleeting, but there was no way that Wash could miss how his digit ghosted by his hip. He leaned just a little closer, releasing the codpiece and suddenly he was aware of their position. They stood alone in the observation deck, with North’s chest pressed against Wash’s back and his hands stretched around the younger male. He could see the fair hairs on the soldier’s neck stand up as his breathing grew heavier and he suddenly pulled back. It was just enough so he felt less invasive, before he fell to his knees. Wash hadn’t even asked for his help here, and North knew that the legs were the easiest to take off but he helped all the same.

The temptation to rub against his inner thigh was undeniable and North felt his own cheeks heat up at his less than pure thoughts as he finally stripped the younger to just the black bodysuit. Unable to help himself completely, North’s large hand rested on his calf, as if that could somehow steady his body as he stood.

North’s grey eyes met Wash’s hazel as the younger spun once he was practically undressed. The marksman noted the golden flecks in his eyes and wondered if they had always been there.

“All done…” His voice didn’t reverberate this time, it was nothing more than a whisper and Wash tilted his head, gazing into those stormy eyes. 

“You sure about that?” All it took was a _slip_ of the hand against the console and suddenly the doors around them slid shut, locking. Wash’s second hand stretched out, gently tracing along the breast plate of Norths protection. The elders grey eyes gazed down to Wash’s hand, faint eyebrow cocking with uncertainty. When Did Wash become so brave?

The young blonde immediately changed tactic, removing his hand rather rapidly.

“Fuck… I-I’m sorry…” He deceived North once again, playing up on this whole innocent routine. “I just… I clearly misread the situation and I… I’m sorry.” He attempted to move away, but suddenly the console was pressed to his backside and North was advancing. His still shell-clad hands were now on Wash’s slender hips, holding him lightly in place.

“Do you think you’re misreading it now?” North’s tone was like silk, washing over him. North noticed how his fair eyelashes fluttered and a genuine blush crossed his cheeks. North was pretty hot when he was finally taking physical control. Washington would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little smitten with the idea of North just screwing him against the console but he managed to push down the urge to rapidly strip him of his armour. Instead his falsely shaking hands stretched out and he unhooked his breastplate.

“No…”

Lips pressed to his and suddenly he was pushed back so he was sitting on the console. North’s hands stretched out, clinging to the young male at first. He couldn’t get a grip on the fabric that coated his body but he tried, and even through the clothing, Wash could feel the blunt nails scratching him. He allowed his mouth to hang open, giving North complete control as the elders tongue filled his mouth. He could hardly breathe but he didn’t let that become known as he spread his legs a little wider, allowing North closer.

“Mmmmm…” The twenty-eight year old moaned against his lips, pulling back for less than a second of breathing before plunging forward again. Lips meshed and teeth scratched at Wash’s surprisingly plump bottom lip. “You’ve been a constant… torment… mmm what was I saying?” The distracted male muttered between embraces, his own fingers making daft work of the protective casing around his own body.

The already tarnished armour fell to the ground haphazardly, the elder too focused on his goal possessing Wash to care about the state of his protection. Occasionally the younger blonde would crack an eye opened, seeing North’s covered chest exposed, followed by the codpiece falling to the ground, and moments later he too was only outfitted in the skin black undergarments. It did nothing to hide the throbbing erection he had for Wash, and the hot sensation of pride flooded the smaller male’s entire being.

North’s lips were soon at his neck, encouraging him to lift his head to grant him more access. He pressed his hands back against the edge of the console and thrust his hips forward, granting them both a moment of contact and earning a low growl from North. He made sure to emphasize his own moans, allowing his head to fall back as the beautiful sounds bounced off the observation deck walls.

“Ugh North… p-please…” North Dakota’s thick hips pushed forward once more, essentially trapping the whimpering Washington between him and the console. They may as well have been naked with just how well he could feel Wash’s fat erection slide against his own. The contact against his neck became wetter and more heated as a tongue followed by the scraping of teeth could be felt.

“Mmm tell me you’ve thought about this as much as I have?” North whispered, moving his lips so it was closer to his ear. He had to stoop to talk to the blonde, but he loved it, he loved how perfectly Wash fit against his chest, and how easy it would be to pick him up and push him up against the wall. His lips wrapped around his ear lobe, sucking gently and giving just a little tug to earn a squeak. “Tell me you’ve wanted me…”

“You weren’t supposed to know…” Triumph filled the elder and he grinned against the shell of Washington’s ear, nuzzling. He could feel the heat of Wash’s blush, and the younger shivered at every touch underneath his fingertips. North couldn’t help but get the impression he was new to all of this, and while he wouldn’t want to admit it to himself, the thoughts of corrupting poor innocent Wash, and showing him what real pleasure felt like, was thrilling to the sniper.

Still, each whimper and shy mutter only cemented the conclusion North had drawn that Washington was probably a virgin. At least when it came to men, and while he wanted to hook his hands around him and hoist him up against the wall, he resisted. Instead his strong hands gripped onto his hips and spun him around. The surprised Washington let out a huff of air as he slammed into the console before him. His hands stretched out, bracing himself, but when he tried to push back he didn’t get very far. Instead he collided with North’s broad chest and crotch. The older blonde’s hands found their way to his hips, holding him in place as he pushed forward. The obscene bulge of his groin perfectly slipped against Wash’s rear, earning a whimper. The suit was tight, it exposed every single bump and dip in the body, including the valley between the youngers small, but subtle ass. Perfectly the elder pressed against him, teasing him in the most tantalising way. Wash really didn’t give North enough credit, the taunting was unexpected, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t exciting.

“Ugh, North…” He quietly moaned as he pushed his hips back. The broad chest pressed to his back and once more that warm, heavy breathing was by his ear, this time coming from behind. 

“Mmm you are a wonder to look at Washington.” North informed him, shifting them so Wash was able to bend over the console, making it easier to mimic fucking him with every slide of the hips. North bent along with him, maintaining the body long contact. “I don’t think you even notice just how much you torment me… these hips have no business being so enticing…”

His fingers dug into his sides as if to emphasize the point and he jerked Wash’s body back just enough so the younger could feel his ass cheeks part slightly to accommodate his persistent grinding erection. Wash wanted to put an end to all this, tear off the suit and lay himself over the control panel, completely exposed, and allow North to have his way, but this was more fun. North’s tone was gruff, his hip movements more sporadic than controlled, and Wash had a feeling he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“North please…”

“Mmm I love hearing my name from those lips.” His tongue passed over the pinna and earning another quiver. “But I know there’s more I could hear from those pretty lips of yours… c’mon Wash… don’t be shy…”

“Fuck North…” It earned a chuckle, as arrogant and condescending as he’d expect from the elder. No one knew him as well as Washington, not even his own sister who only saw some kind of angel. Agent North Dakota who could do no wrong as far as others were concerned, but he still had Washington pinned in an open area where they could easily be spotted, rutting against him and whispering filthy things in his ear. Wash felt certain not many got to see this side of him.

“Tell me you want this.” The man behind him hissed, right hand slipping around his body as he palmed the youngers bulge, electing a whimper. “C’mon Wash… tell me how good it feels…”

“Y-yea…” He breathed out, arching his body lower to grant North more contact. “Mmm I… I want it…” North loved what little he could get out of the weapons expert. It was in a way like drawing blood from a stone, but he was determined to hear more from that beautifully shaky voice. If Wash’s tone was anything to go by, combined with the dampness that North’s hand could already feel, he was close already.

“Good… because you feel amazing…” He nuzzled behind his ear, reassuring him. “Mmm I want to get this suit off you… I wanna see if those freckles of yours really do cover as much of you as I imagine. Mmmm I wanna feel your hot skin under my hands Wash. I want to feel my cock slide between these cheeks with nothing between them until you beg me to fu-“

“North!” The embarrassed male interrupted, lowering his face so North could see nothing from behind. “D-don’t… if you keep talking like that…”

“What?” Deft fingers danced along the shapely swelling. He could feel everything, and he was certain that Washington wasn’t wearing underwear beneath the suit. He cupped his palm, pulling the younger’s body back against his a little harder and made a point to rotate his hips more to taunt him. “What will happen if I keep talking?” A whimper was his response, and it earned another snicker. “Are you going to make a mess Wash? When’s the last time someone other than yourself touched you? When’s the last time you were this close to falling over the edge?”

God he loved the sound of his own voice. He loved to feel like the almighty cause of every little reaction. Wash could safely say he had never met anyone as self-centred as North Dakota. Every word was indeed enticing, and his erection was aching with the images that his voice painted, but he had his suspicions that he was talking for himself more so than for Washington.

“I want to watch you crumble.” North hissed, covered cock dragging between his cheeks slowly, giving hardly enough contact, but just enough to send trembles down the freckled male’s spine. “I want to see you come undone… you’re so hard Wash… tell me what you want?”

“I want… ugh… I want…”

“Mmm you want me to fuck you? You want to feel me?” He squeezed the younger’s cock, earning a loud moan. “Because it’s all I can think about since you’ve joined us _rookie_. Mmm I’ve been suffering ‘cause of you… every night… thinking of how good you’d look underneath me, moaning my name. Say it Wash…” The fabric around his crotch was bunching a little, the position wasn’t exactly comfortable but North couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t halt the needy movements as he tried to unravel Washington. “Say my name, tell me how much you want me to make you cum.”

“Oh North…”It was different this time, accompanied by a chuckle rather than a shaky moan. Wash continued his hip movements, but this time they became slower, more teasing as he made a point to allow North’s cock to slide perfectly along the dip in his ass. “You would love that, wouldn’t you?”

His tone and entire demeanour changed. Suddenly his head fell backwards as he gazed over his shoulder, hazel eyes dark with lust and narrow.

“Mmm, you wanna hear me moan your name?” He questioned, tone a little high pitched as he continued to overplay the erotic sounds that escaped his lips. “I think you want more than that North. I think you want me to cum all over your chest as I ride you. Or how about if I moaned so loudly as you fucked me that everyone could hear? Huh? Would you like that? You want to make sure everyone knows that poor little Washington is your toy?”

“Wha-ugh…” Each word went straight to his erection, dizzying pleasure clouding North’s confusion at the sudden and drastic change in attitude from the younger. Suddenly Wash’s pushes back were more forceful, earning choked moans from the bewildered elder, who couldn’t bring himself to stop the motions they had fallen into. His left hand was gripping onto Wash’s hip tightly, surely leaving a bruise, while the right hand still fondled him through the suit.

“Tell me you don’t want that? Tell me you don’t want to parade me around as yours. Mmm, you might be the first… that’s what you like to think, isn’t it? _Oh North, no one has **ever** touched me like you, fuck me baby!_ ” His mocking cries of pleasure were over the top, and much louder than anything else he had said so far. His tone was contemptuous, but even so, North found it painfully erotic. This was not the man he had been pursuing, this was something else entirely, but even with his scathing tone and severe attitude change, North was hooked.

He was like a man possessed as he moved both hands, cupping Wash’s ass cheeks through his suit and parting them as much as he could. His own covered cock grinded even more intimately, earning a gasp from the young male. His lips were twisted into a grin that remained invisible to North as the elder buried his face against the back of his neck, rutting against the rookie.

“Yeah you like that. Fuck me North! How do you think I’d feel, huh? It’s so hot inside, so tight and all yours. I’m all yours, a whimpering mess underneath you, moaning and crying out your name. Yeah North, I know what you want, I could maybe give it to you if you behave.” He stretched one hand behind, resting it over Norths, making sure he kept the pace up. The sensation was so intimate despite the separation, he could perfectly picture North’s erection stretching the muscles below and entering him. He could imagine the other male jackhammering his prostate as he pushed him against the console. “I’m willing to bet you’d take good care of me, wouldn’t you? Make sure I was leaking and begging the whole time, needy for your cock.”

“Tell me you’re not needy now.” North challenged, his voice had gone from its low, soothing baritone to a raspy growl. “Do it! Tell me you don’t want me to bend you over and make you scream my name.” Wash’s chuckle and moan mixed together as he tilted his head so North was finally able to see the perverse grin on his face.

“Oh I’m not denying it. I want it North. You think you’ve been tormented? There’s only so much satisfaction I can get from my fingers every night, your cock could do so much more.” The mental image of Wash knuckles deep inside of himself and crying out North’s name was a little too much to handle. “It’s a wonder you don’t hear me at night. I’m so loud. _Oh North yes! Keep going! Keep going! Fuck me baby, I’m so dirty and I need you, I need your cock inside of me. Yes! Yes! Right there North, yes!”_

North’s grip was almost deathlike. One arm wrapped around the male, pulling him totally back against his body. Nails dug into the fabric of his suit and the elder males face buried once more against the back of his neck. Wash felt him shutter, trying so hard to hold back the guttural moans as his lower body convulsed and trembled. North was certainly leaving bruises as he held tightly onto the newbie, and the desperate cries that he tried to muffle escaped despite his best efforts. Wash made sure to continue the rotation of his hips, drawing out every little sound he could.

North’s grip grew weak, his body heavy against the younger’s back and after some moments of heavy breathing, he pulled back, staggering on his unstable legs. Wash took in a calming breath to compose himself before turning around, exposing himself to the view. North’s hair was a mess, his cheeks were bright pink, and the damp spot around his crotch was obscene. If Washington listened hard enough, he was certain he could hear the soaked fabric squelch as the elder moved and his grin grew so much broader.

“So much for that famed North stamina.” He taunted, taking in another soothing breath and pushing his persistent arousal from the forefront of his mind. Reducing the elder to this was satisfying in a way that Wash would have never imagined. He licked his lips, committing the sight of the embarrassed North to memory before he pushed himself away from the control panel. “Well this was great and all but… oomph!” A palm pressed to his chest and with just enough force, North knocked the younger back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He questioned, tone shaky but he persisted. He still had that look in his eyes, the undeniable lust for the male in front of him who chuckled.

“Leave it Dakota. We’re done here.” Wash tried to dismiss him, wanting to come out on top but that hand wasn’t budging. Grey eyes scanned him, brow furrowing as North tried to figure this all out. He didn’t ask questions, just examined the young male entirely.

“No… I don’t think we are.” He watched Wash bite down on his bottom lip to hide his moan as his hand cupped him through the bodysuit once more. He was still aching, North could feel how he was leaking, the bodysuit stained already. Wash may have bitten back the noises, but his hips betrayed him, pushing forward.

“G-games over.” He hated how he genuinely stuttered, and his brow creased as he looked towards North. “I don’t actually need-ugh.” His legs were parted just a little as the hand slid downwards, rubbing down along his cock and between his legs. He could feel North’s fingers dance along his perineum and causing his lower body to tense.

“Don’t need what?” North taunted back, stroking him through the thin fabric.

“You… I’d be just as happy to take care of this myself.” He said that but the way his body pressed into the touch showed otherwise. “I-I could… walk out that door… and any one of them could be in the position you’re in now.” His voice trembled at the end and he licked his drying lips. North’s fingers were so long, they’d feel so much better than his had during those long nights. “I guarantee you I could get York in here in like… five minutes.” It was North’s turn to chuckle.

“No one is denying that.” Wash gripped onto the edge of the console as his legs were parted a little more, North bending his knees as his hand slipped beneath him even more, middle finger stroking the fabric close to his anus. “I don’t think you’re going to though.”

“You don’t know me… you know nothing about me.” Wash tried to reason, eyes flickering shut at the tempting fingers that were so close to where he wanted. He could feel his erection twitch with need and once more his tongue licked over his lips.

“Maybe not… but I’m a quick learner.” In one movement North’s lips were covering over Wash’s, the younger slipping his tongue into his mouth almost immediately. He could feel North’s teeth accidentally scrape over him before he kissed back, pressing the younger into the bench behind him. North’s hand moved, earning a disappointed whimper. However the lack of touch meant it would be easier to push North away, at least it would if his kisses weren’t so overwhelming. Fingers danced along Wash’s arms, around his back and he could feel the elder unzipping his suit. The fabric peeled away from his sweat soaked skin and Wash twisted his body to help him get it off. Reluctantly he removed himself from the kiss, pulling up his arms and freeing them.

His freckled chest was exposed, then his toned stomach. There were more light blemishes speckling his angular hips and North wanted nothing more than to trace along them with his tongue and watch the blonde squirm. He instead kept standing, peeling back just enough of the suit to confirm the lack of underwear as Wash’s thick erection came into view. The elder blonde allowed himself a moment to admire the view and his pink tongue appeared for just a brief moment, licking his top lip.

“Maybe you’re right…” Two fingers gently rubbed over the head of his erection. He smiled as he noticed the aching red head and the copious amount of pre-cum that lathered his fingers at just a small touch. “Maybe you don’t need me…”

“Fuck you!” The needy Washington hissed as he squirmed some more. North’s thumb ran circles along the shaft and he choked on a moan, feeling more secretion leaking from the tip. He was so fucking aroused and while he tried his best to hide it, his body certainly didn’t. North pulled his hand away, and using his thumb he began to smear the juice along his two digits.

“I can think of someone else I’d rather do that to.” North’s lips were on his once more, left hand jerking his erection, making sure to keep him hard, but Wash was more aware of the lack of contact from his other hand. His lower body was tense, but he continued to rock his hips, desperate to bring attention to them. North moved his left hand, cupping his tense ass cheek and pulling it aside. Suddenly his damp fingers were stroking against the younger’s entrance, earning a gasp. “Mmm, so does that feel good Washington?”

“Why don’t you shut that mouth of yours for once, and fucking do something?” The blonde hissed, his freckled nose wrinkling and lips pressing tightly together. He thought he was prepared, but he hadn’t expected North to comply so quickly and soon those two fingers were slipping through, earning a gasp. His eyes screwed shut, long lashes flickering closed as he squirmed and pushed back. With the console behind him, mobility was limited for both, and North’s fingers were nowhere near where he needed them. “For fuck sake.”

“What? Not enough?” North whispered, only up to the first knuckle. His index stroked the hot inner walls of the young man who squirmed and shook his head. His chest was tight, and breathing had become harder the needier he got. “I think you might be right, I might not be up for the t-“

“Fuck me…” The younger whispered, opening up his eyes. North’s stomach lunged when he saw tear drops clinging to those lashes and he watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “God dammit North, I need your fingers inside of me and…” He was shut up by a chase kiss and a hand on his hips. Suddenly he was turned to his side, hip bumping against the edge of the control panel as North’s chest pressed up against his arm, essentially trapping it. Suddenly the fingers slid deeper. He wasn’t doing it simply, his entire digits pressed inwards, the pads of the fingers stroking his insides before stretching Wash’s ass. A choked moan escaped the deprived blonde who let his head fall back, freeing North’s lips.

“Is that what you want? C’mon now Washington…”His free hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off. He didn’t waste time, he had teased enough and he wanted to see the other male tremble and cry out for him. “I couldn’t shut that filthy mouth of yours earlier.”

“Like you wanted to.” North’s hand was rough, and honestly not lubricated enough, but the burn was exactly what Washington needed right now. Maine had been surprisingly gentle, and Wyoming and Florida focused a little too much on each other, but North’s rough touches and the desire filled gaze was everything the rookie wanted. “Pretty sure the only way you would have wanted me to shut up is if your cock was down my throa-ugh yes… touch me there again! Mmm yes, my t-throat… I’ve been told my tongue is very aaHHhhh, mmm… talented…” He happily pushed his hips backwards, feeling North’s slender fingers as they slipped inside, finding just the right spot. His prostate throbbed under the treatment as gently brushes became more deliberate. He could feel the male stroking against it, applying just enough pressure to cause his toes to curl.

“Hmmm I’d well believe that tongue of yours is talented.” North grinned, nuzzling his ear, biting the lobe lightly. “I’d wager many freelancers can attest to that.” Washington grinned, eyes glinting.

“Just ask Connie.” His tongue slipped out, flickering and twisting to give him the right impression and North chuckled. He bent his fingers, watching as Wash’s mouth fell opened and he let out a needy moan.

“You’re a little slut aren’t you?” He mused, seeing the true colours of the male before him. Innocent and naïve he certainly wasn’t, but North couldn’t hide just how much more he liked him like this. “Mmm I need to find out if there’s anything you wouldn’t do.” Whatever Washington was going to say was drowned out by his whines. North’s hand was almost abusing the pleasure spot inside, nailing it constantly as he fucked his ass, while his other hand was easily sliding along his erection. The wet sounds that filled the room were delicious to listen to, but nothing compared to those desperate moans that tumbled so naturally off Washington’s lips. “Maybe I should have let you get York in here with us, maybe we should test things out… but I think I want you to myself for a while Washington… I want to see just how many ways I can make you squirm. I want to discover every sound you can make.”

His words sent shivers through his spine, and caused his cock to drip pathetically. Wash whined and moaned pitifully, chasing the blinding pleasure he knew he was so close to. Every touch was just right, every word perfect and he mewled gratifyingly at the sensation of North’s fingers no longer leaving his body. He wasn’t even _fucking_ him anymore, just rubbing that spot persistently, causing Wash’s body to jolt and twerk with every stab of desire. The sensation of his large, warm and wet palm sliding along his erection was just delightful and his eyes flickered shut. Crow’s feet appeared alongside them, his brow wrinkled and his nose scrunched up as he tried to hold on. The longer it took, the greater it would feel but he couldn’t control himself, not this time, not with him.

North got his reaction as a roar escaped the younger, his jaw widening as he threw his head back and called out the sharpshooters name. He didn’t even realise it, how he repeated it like a mantra, unable to push back against him anymore as he used his left hand to cling to the console for dear life. He exploded through North’s fingers, spunk splashing against the floor and the elder’s palm, slipping along his flesh and dirtying the undergarment that was gathered around his knees. He didn’t care about the mess around him, or the mess he had become. All he cared about was the satisfying wave that washed over him, blinding him for the longest moments as he became a trembling wreck in his co-workers arms.

“Motherfucker…” The breathless blonde managed to hiss after finally regaining enough conscious thought to realise what happened. At some point North had removed his fingers, and was no longer pressed against him. If he had thought North looked unstable after his orgasm, it was nothing compared to himself as he staggered back against the console, clinging for dear life.

His chest still rose and fell rapidly and through tired eyes, he sought out North’s form. He saw him gathering up his armour before standing tall. He was still a mess, with an obscene patch visible around his crotch, but he looked hugely satisfied.

“I recommend you get yourself looking presentable.” Wash managed to tuck his junk back into the filthy bodysuit and pull it over his lower body as North stretched out and pressed release so the doors to the room opened. They stood so close, with Wash’s chest still exposed and North unable to get much closer due to the armour pieces he was holding against his chest. “I look forward to the next time.” He grinned, and the dishevelled Washington ran his fingers through his hair and threw him a look.

“You forget Dakota… this is my game… my rules.” The blondes smile wasn’t small and supporting, but broad and cocky, exposing the person he had hidden from everyone else.

“Oh… I know…” He turned to the side, stepping away from the youth and making his way to the opened doors. He stood in the exit, stopping for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder. “But what you fail to realise _Washington_ , is that this time you have a new player.”


End file.
